


Random Drabbles

by Run Im A Natural Disaster (Darkness34)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, In which Run tries to break your heart in 100 words or less, Light Angst, Moved from FanFiction.net, Non-Linear Narrative, Old Work, One Word Prompts, Slice of Life, Very short one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness34/pseuds/Run%20Im%20A%20Natural%20Disaster
Summary: Life is made up of moments; small, omitted occasions that pass us by faster than it takes to forget them. If we stop to capture these flashes than just maybe we'll capture something great.A collection of drabbles centered around the lives of the Strawhat Pirates and their friends.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Last Edited on May 31, 2020

**Love: Robin always saw hate and anger towards her. Seeing her Nakama smiling at HER she wonders if this is what love feels like.**

* * *

The dust from the battle rises into the air, blackening the sky like some foul-smelling beast. It burns the back of her throat and makes her eyes water. But she forces herself to watch as these insolent people keep fighting to reach her. Anger coils tight in her stomach, snapping bitterly at the hope that threatens to fill her. She quashes it immediately; there is no room for hope in her life.

...but as the man she had followed for months gazes up at the ruined room she was in, the familiar faces of his crew surrounding him, confident smirks gracing their faces, Robin's eyes widen as a flood of warmth rushes through her. They came to save her, the demon child of Ohara; she can hardly believe it. Something wet trickles down her cheek. She lifts a hand to brush it away and she is surprised to find that her entire face is wet with tears. A wet laugh escapes her trembling lips as more tears stream down her face. 

‘ _Saul_ ,’ she thinks ' _I’ve finally met the people you told me about! A family that will do anything to protect me! I want- I want to live with them_!’

A spark lights in her heart, filling her with a warm, glowing feeling. She smiles tremulously and thinks this must be what love feels like. 


	2. Grin

**Grin: Nami gazes at her captain after the war at Marineford, and discovers that his face looks wrong without a face cracking grin.**

* * *

Nami blinks and swallows.

Her hands are trembling, she vaguely notes, the paper shaking in whitened fingers. Her hands are numb, though she can feel the cold sweat building on them. 

She tries to take a shaky breath, the air bitter and dry in her lungs.

It's weird how a picture can have such a great effect on her, nothing more than ink and parchment, but it's wrong, wrong, _wrong_. It's him, but he's different, he's wrong, it's not right.

…because he is not smiling. He is not her captain. No, he is not Luffy if he doesn't have an idiotic grin on his face.


	3. Trust

**Trust: Chopper had learned not to trust humans after the town's people shot him, so why did he trust Luffy, a human, so completely to beat Wapol?**

* * *

The snow didn't bother him, not really. 

The chilling wind aggravated his wounds slightly, but he was too confused to care. Chopper didn't trust others. It was rule number one. So why was he so content to just sit here and let this stranger, this person who had tried to eat him, defend his home for him? 

An image of the boy carrying his two friends up the mountain appeared in his mind, and Chopper smiled slightly. 

Maybe, that was why.


	4. Victory

**Victory: Zoro had not known what victory felt like until he had saved Robin from Enies Lobby.**

* * *

The boat was quiet for the time being. 

An overwhelming sense of peace and security surrounding them. 

They had succeeded. 

Robin was with them again.  Merry was with them again, and for now, everything was right with the world. 

Zoro leaned back against the railing. Reveling in the feeling of the grain of the wood against his back and reminiscing about all their travels. He’d fought in a lot of battles. Engaged in conflicts beyond his wildest dreams and beaten the steepest odds. Had tasted victory again and again. But he’d never known what true victory felt like until this moment. 

Pure satisfaction filled his stomach; he grinned widely. 

Leaning further back against the railing, he closed his eyes and drifted off. Soothed to sleep by the rocking of the waves against the hull and the knowledge that his family was complete once more.


	5. Lies

**Lies: Usopp had always told lies so he would never lose hope, so how many lies will he have told by the time he finds his dad?**

* * *

6-year old Usopp sat in a tree facing the ocean, watching the cerulean waves beat against the shore. 

Sharp eyes scanned the horizon; there was no sign of any ships today. 

Blowing his bangs out of his faces he gazed down at his lap in disappointment. He'd have to tell the village pirates were coming again, spruce things up again. 

Maybe if he said it enough his mom would get better. 

Maybe if he believed hard enough his dad would come back to them and they’d be a family. 

Maybe if he said it enough he’d finally believe it himself. 

He sighed. He’d never been very good at lying to himself. 


	6. Smile

**Smile: Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper run around playing tag, but even as Nami yells at them she can't help but smile at their antics.**

* * *

Giggles float around the main deck of the ship. 

The three "children" of the crew tripping over themselves as they chase each other around in what Usopp calls a game of 'tag' and explained that he played all the time back on his island. 

As she watches, Chopper and Usopp manage to run into every single item in their path, including a sleeping Zoro who was, unfortunately, lying in the way of their rampage, in a desperate attempt to evade Luffy who was ‘it’. 

Nami screeches at them when they run into her lawn chair. But even she cannot help but crack a smile when they crash into Sanji.  Who in turn drops a pink drink directly on the previously dozing Zoro's head.


	7. Pervert

**Pervert: Him a pervert? No, the mighty Franky-sama was not a perv. He was a** **_Super_ ** **pervert!**

* * *

The door to the cabin opens with an ominous creak; a giant figure slips through quietly. Moving to the far wall, it tiptoes towards the dresser. The figure towers over the unassuming piece of furniture. Raising a hand, it gingerly slides open a drawer to reveal the garments inside. 

" _ Super _ ," the figure quietly shouts holding up a pair of lacy panties. Singing fills the air as the unidentified intruder ‘softly’ celebrates their victory. 

They are so caught up in basking in their success that they jump when the door is abruptly slammed open. Sunlight streamed into the room and revealed the ‘unidentified intruder’ to be Franky. His large frame silhouetted by the damning light. 

A furious Nami stood panting on the threshold of the door. She glared furiously at the male in her room as she sharply connected the pieces of her clima-tact together. The pieces connect with a quiet snick. Franky sweats nervously as she advances. 

What follows is the stuff of legend but reports from those who witnessed the event all agree that the screams must have been heard as far away as Skypiea. 


	8. Melody

**Melody: Brook's heart always filled with hope, sadness, and joy as he played Bink’s Sake and he could help but think of a whale waiting for him. Except he didn't have a heart! Skull-Joke!**

* * *

"I wonder where you are. Are you still out there waiting for  _ [us] _ me? Have you missed me? I wonder if you cried; will you cry again? Ah, how my heart aches for you Laboon," The soft mournful strums of a violin sang through the night. 

Serenading a friend too far away for them to hear, but always hoping that somehow they might catch a few of the notes that you sent their way. 

"Except I do not have a heart with which to miss you, yohohoho ~Skull Joke!" Brook chuckled weakly.


	9. Fire

**Fire: Fire always fascinated Luffy, no matter what. The way it danced, shined, sparked always reminded him of power. And who better to have such extreme power than his big brother.**

* * *

A clash of smoke and fire met in a collision of power. The opposing forces struggle for dominance. It was a fight as old as time itself. Fire and smoke were old enemies. Always coming together to fight when so much as a match was lit. A hateful symbiotic relationship. 

Both were terrifying forces of nature. 

Smoke could appear either gray and delicate, wispy as it dances over the flames attacks or it could be black and all-consuming. An unflinching cloud as it turned the air into ash and smothered the fire as it raged. Never backing down, never faltering. Fire was just as tough, though. It never lets the smoke stop it from burning. It just kept right on flaring as it carried on. Slowly beating the smoke back as it marched ever onward.

Luffy grinned as he observed his older brother's battle as he ran backward. His brother was  _ powerful _ . Of course, he was perfect for the position of fire.


	10. Candle

**Candle: Whenever Ace looked at a candle he couldn't help but think of Luffy. Whose flame might look small, but if placed in the right environment burst into a mighty wildfire.**

* * *

The tiny candle in Ace's quarters gleamed as it burned brightly.

Illuminating and casting shadows down the worn walls.

Warm orange light filled the room.

In the flickering light of his candle, Ace found his thoughts straying as they often did towards his little brother.


	11. Eggplant

**Eggplant: As Sanji cuts eggplant he always thinks back to a certain old geezer and a shitty restaurant.**

* * *

The kitchen was filled with the scent of spices and noodles. 

Sanji stood in front of the counter chewing on the end of an unlit cigarette. 

Sunlight streamed through the window above the sink. It reflected off the knife he held in his hand, glinting as he smoothly cut an eggplant into even pieces. 

A half-smile crept onto his face. 

‘ _ Eggplant, huh _ ' he mused fondly as his thoughts drifted to distant memories made in a floating restaurant.


End file.
